


Blister

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, rarl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron and Carl are separated from the group and stuck together. Forced to spend time with each other they learn more about the other and bond in ways they would never have expected.





	Blister

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick because there deserves to be more rarl content out there, feel free to request more!
> 
> Enjoy x

Carl ushered Ron inside the front door to the cottage they had found. With a quick look over his shoulder, he was relieved to see that they had gone unnoticed by the walkers that were roaming around. The thicket of trees that surrounded the house cast shadows over it, due to the sun that had rapidly begun to set.

As quietly as possible he shut the door behind them. The room he found himself in was a small living room with a couch and low table, surrounded in bookshelves that were crammed with all kinds of books. He gestured for Ron to help him, and together they pushed the closest shelf in front of the door.

Both boys were breathing heavily, having just run through the woods to avoid the horde of walkers they'd run into. Needless to say, they were both exhausted.

They had been on a run with Tara, Maggie, Glenn and Rick but had been separated because of the horde coming out of nowhere. The worst part was that the group hadn't made camp recently, so there was no way of regrouping that way. Ever since Alexandria had fallen the survivors hadn't stayed in one place for long. They would often stay in a house or wherever was convenient for the night, but no one really seemed to get much sleep anyways.

"Y-you... you okay?" Carl asked, still regaining his breath.

The other boy sighed, removing his beanie and wiping the sweat from his brow, "I'm fine Carl," he responded.

Their eyes met briefly before Carl turned to take in their new surroundings. He didn't know why anyone would want to live so isolated in the woods like this, nor did he really care to know. All he was concerned about at the moment was whether or not they were still here.

"We should check the house for walkers," Ron suggested, to which Carl nodded. He couldn't help but note that that had been a good call on Ron's part. Was it weird to feel proud? After all, it was only a couple months ago that Carl had felt as if he had to protect Ron and teach him about life outside the walls, he had definitely come a long way since then.

Carl drew his gun and knife, knowing he would only use the loud firearm as a last resort. Ron did the same and they started the process of clearing each room one at a time. It was obvious that Ron was scared, so was Carl, but the way he cleared the house was calculative and careful. He was doing a good job.

They discovered it to be barren and untouched, no signs of walkers or people. When they came to the kitchen it didn't have much, which was to be expected. But there were a few miscellaneous cans of food that seemed to be in good condition.

After they had deemed the house safe, Carl tried to come up with something he could say to lighten the mood. However he was too late, and Ron left to go back to the other room without another word.

Carl sighed heavily. Defeated, he placed his hat on the counter and shrugged off his plaid shirt, leaving him in a white T-shirt and his old bloodstained jeans. It was increasingly hot in the house, the hair on the back of his neck beginning to stick with sweat. He remembered the hair tie that Maggie had given him that was around his wrist and used it to tug the ends of his long hair into a small ponytail.

He grabbed two spoons out of a draw and a couple cans of baked beans and headed to join Ron in the living room.

When he enters he's surprised to see that Ron has removed his jacket, shoes, and socks and is unwrapping bandages from around his ankles. The bandages have some dried and some fresh blood stains that make Carl's brow crease in concern.

"What happened to your ankles?" he asks and Ron looks up, only just now noticing the other boy's presence.

Carl puts the cans down on the table and sits down on the couch next to Ron.

"Oh uh, my shoes aren't really built for traveling... and we've been non-stop walking for a while," he gestures towards his worn out canvas shoes.

He puts his foot against the coffee table in front of them, allowing Carl to see a large blister with dried blood stuck to it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Ron these must have been hell to walk with!" Carl protests.

"Sure it was painful. But Maggie's pregnant and It'd be dumb to complain about cut feet when other people have it worse. Besides it's not that bad," he says dismissively.

"Not that bad?" Carl scoffs lightly, "I don't care how bad it is I'm cleaning them up for you,"

"No, Carl it's fine re-" he starts.

"Cut the crap, those bandages are old and your blisters are gonna get infected. Whether you like it or not you need me to help you right now," he said with finality.

Ron sighed in defeat, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

He propped his feet up on the table as Carl dug through his pack in search of what he needed. He pulled out some rags, rubbing alcohol, water, and fresh bandages.

Carl gently lifted one of Ron's feet onto his lap and started to clean it and bandage it again. He did this with both feet, neither speaking a word to the other.

He finishes and looks at Ron, expecting him to say something but he doesn't.

"A simple thank you will do just fine?" he suggests irritably.

"Thanks," Ron mutters without even looking in his direction.

This annoys Carl, but he decides it's not worth it to start some petty fight. Especially when they were going to be stuck together for who knows how long. But when the idiot just stays silent he just has to speak up.

"Listen, I know you're worried about them. I am too. But you don't have to act so shitty okay, it's just us. I get it sucks being away from your girlfriend and your Mums but-"

Ron cuts in, "Carl, stop. My girlfriend?" he asks with an 'are you kidding me tone'.

He gives Ron a confused look, "Yeah, Enid?"

Ron's expression goes from something like a grimace to full on cringing as he replies, "You mean Enid Rhee, the raging lesbian?"

Carl stays in a dumbfounded silence until Ron speaks up again, "She's dating Sophia, what are you blind?"

Suddenly realization washes over him, "So... you don't have a girlfriend? I mean, wait a second so two of my best friends are dating and I've been oblivious this whole time?"

"I mean they only started about a week ago and Sophia doesn't want to tell Carol. But come on I thought it was pretty obvious," said Ron casually. 

Ron watched the way Carl processed this new information, wondering how he would take it.

"She should tell her," Carl said, his face heating up.

Ron looked a little confused for a second "What do you mean?"

Carl avoided Ron's gaze, cursing at himself mentally for the words he knew were going to leave his mouth. 

"Maybe if Enid and Sophia came out, I could finally have the guts to tell my Dad I like boys," 

\---

The night had taken an unexpected turn, that was for sure. There really was no sense of time when you were sitting on the kitchen floor, confiding in another boy as the two of you ate pudding out of a can with tablespoons.

"I wish I had your outlook on things, Carl," Ron had murmured.

"What do you mean?" Carl had questioned.

"I mean, you're looking for the chance to come out. But like I would do anything to go back and stop myself from telling my Dad," he replied stiffly.

"So you're..." Carl trailed off, far too aware of the subtle hopefulness in the back of his mind.

"Gay, yeah. I mean, I don't know gender doesn't really matter to me I guess," he rambled, "It's complicated," he concluded and Carl nodded, understanding all too well.

"I don't think my Dad would mind, he only cares about protecting me. It's still terrifying though," Carl muses, "I guess I'm just looking for the right moment"

"I get it, so like if Sophia and Enid came out you could casually do the same and it wouldn't be a big deal," replied Ron, eating another spoon full of pudding.

"Yeah I need a perfect opportunity for it to come up in conversation, I don't have the guts to just tell him,"

They'd been making more eye contact and talking more in the last minute that they had since meeting. Carl knew his eyes were fixed on the boy next to him and that he ought to stop staring, but he just couldn't rip his eyes away.

Ron was so fucking pretty, especially when he wasn't pissed at you for looking at him the wrong way or something. When Carl stopped to think about it, all their fights had been petty and dumb. So much so that he couldn't even remember why they started most of the time.

"Maybe, tell him you like a boy," Ron suggested so casually, however it had Carl's heart thrumming in his chest.

He knew he had to stop before he did something stupid so he snapped his eyes back to his shoes, trying to dull the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. The feeling didn't go away, especially when he realized their shoulders where touching and Ron's eyes were still on him, gazing intently.

"Yeah, maybe," he squeaked a pitiful reply.

Ron laughed sheepishly and when Carl looked up at him he knew it was too late. When their lips first touched it felt like he was burning up all over in the best way possible.

Carl was the first to pull back, too embarrassed to keep going. If he had been blushing before, his face must be a tomato now because seeing Ron's equally shy expression took him by surprise.

Carl initiated the second kiss they shared. At first, it was only a brush of the lips, however, they were both eager to share a third longer kiss, and much more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment any requests, I'd be happy to write them as best I can for you! Have a lovely day/night <3


End file.
